Unrequited Love
by huyandhieu
Summary: Carlos has feelings for Logan, but is afraid he'll destroy their friendship if Logan ever found out. Will Logan return his feelings. First story! Bound to make errors. Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hallo there! So, this is my first story and I'm really really new to writing, but I've always loved Cargan and wanted to get my ideas out there somehow.

This is a slash story between Carlos and Logan, so don't read if you don't like slash.

And without further ado, I present my story!

(I don't own Big Time Rush by the way)

* * *

><p><em>Logie is so adorable when he's sleeping… <em>Carlos smiled to himself as he watched the sleeping brunette from across the room.

Carlos had been caught by surprise when he realized that he had developed feelings for his best friend. After realizing this, he began to find it hard to sleep, always thinking about the pale boy in front of him every night.

Carlos' face fell as he continued to watch Logan sleep. _Who am I kidding? It's not like he'd ever feel the same way about me. Logie is smart, stunning, and just… perfect! And I'm reckless, stupid Carlos. Why would someone as perfect as him want someone like me? Anyways, he isn't gay. No one as perfect as him could be._ Carlos sighed. _But still… I can't stop feeling this way about him…_

Carlos was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Logan mumble in his sleep, "If force buoyancy is equal to force gravity… Sum of forces is equal… Object equal to buoyancy…"

_He's probably dreaming about winning a Nobel Prize or discovering some sciencey thing. _Carlos thought, chuckling to himself as he imagined the pale boy accepting a blue ribbon in a white coat and glasses. _If Big Time Rush doesn't work out, at least Logie'll have something to fall back on. Hell, he'll probably be more successful as a scientist or doctor than being in this band will ever be._

He began to think about to when he had asked Logan about his choice to join the band right before they left Minnesota.

* * *

><p>"Logan, why did you join Big Time Rush?" Carlos had asked him.<p>

"Well… Why did _you_ join Big Time Rush?" Logan asked in return.

"I wanted to help James out with his dream! Plus! Being famous would be really fun!" He exclaimed.

Logan chuckled at his best friend's reason making the tanner boy pout. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing! It's just something I would expect you to say." The pale boy teased.

"What do you mean by that?" Carlos questioned, still pouting.

"I don't know, it's just something I thought you would say." Logan said with a smile.

"Well… What about you?" Carlos asked. "You never answered the question. Why did you join Big Time Rush? I mean you could be a doctor or some sort of scientist. You're always studying and you're really smart!"

"Hm… Well to be honest, I'd rather be in a struggling band with you guys than be a doctor and never seeing any of you." Logan said after some thought.

"But you're so good at the sciencey stuff! You don't have to do something you don't like for our sake!" Carlos protested.

Logan tilted his head to the side and gave him an amused look. "You, Kendall, and James are more important to me than being a doctor is. Don't worry about me!" Logan said quickly as he saw guilt begin to creep into Carlos' face. "Having the four of us doing something together for the rest of our lives is a dream I love more than being a silly old doctor!"

"But… You've been studying so hard…"

"Look Carlos," Logan said. "If I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't! Besides, I'm not just gonna give up on science just because we'll be in L.A.! They _do_ have textbooks in California you know!"

Carlos smiled, "Oh shut up you nerd!" he joked, punching Logan's arm playfully.

Logan laughed and punched him back. "Hey I might be a nerd, but at least it could get me somewhere some day! Where do you think your stunts are gonna get _you_ Mr. Garcia?"

"Oh I don't know. I could be a stunt double! Or a daredevil! Or be in the military!" Carlos said jokingly.

Logan's face suddenly darkened. "You better not join the military Carlos… You can't just leave me like that."

"I-.. I was just kidding! You know I'd never do something like that!" Carlos reassured him, shocked at the sudden change in mood.

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do without you" Logan said in relief.

* * *

><p><em>Wait… <em>Carlos snapped out of his memory. _He said, "You can't just leave ME like that." At least, I think that's what he said... _He looked at the sleeping boy. _Logie… Could you-… _Carlos sighed. _No… It couldn't be. He must've said "us"._

Carlos sighed again, looking at the clock: 2:30am. Crap.

He yawned and looked at the pale boy for the last time for the night. _If you knew how I felt about you, how would you react? Would you hate me? _Carlos began to feel his eyes begin to well up with tears as he imagined Logan moving out of their room and never speaking to him again. _No… I can't handle that. Logie… Please don't hate me. _A tear rolled down Carlos' face as he flipped over, away from Logan's bed and finally fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I know... Kinda disappointing isn't it? Please tell me what you think and how I can improve! I know it's not the best work, so rip it apart! I have no problems with harsh criticism. Please? I give you cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! :) Thank you all of you who favorited/alerted me and this story! Never in my life would I think people would actually enjoy my writing :P Special thanks to Ahmazingly-Weird, xUndisclosed, and Sum1cooler for reviewing the last chapter! Reviews are like gelato on a hot summer afternoon :3 Oh, and I forgot to say, but I've alluded to something different in every chapter. You know, just a little something fun for you guys to figure out as you read :) Here's a hint for the last chapter: The allusion lies in a two-shot Cargan story on here! Can you figure it out?

Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up with a start.<p>

_What was I dreaming about? _The boy questioned as he struggled to remember what caused him to wake up so suddenly. He stretched and looked up at the clock near his bed:

9:30 AM

"Ugh… It's too early." He said aloud as he rubbed his eyes.

The Latino boy looked over to find that the pale brunette was nowhere in sight and his bed already made. He sighed _I don't know how Logie does it…_ _Well, I should get ready._ He told himself as he crawled out of his sweat-soaked sheets. Carlos stumbled to the bathroom and looked at his reflection with bloodshot eyes. _I need to sleep more…_

He imagined falling asleep in a certain brunette's arms, waking up next to his best friend and one true lo-

Carlos violently shook the thought away. _I have to stop torturing myself. This isn't helping. _He peeled his shirt off his sticky body in disgust. _Obviously, not a very good dream last night._

He took off the rest of his clothes, showered, and got dressed. As he stepped out of his and Logan's room, he was greeted by a strange silence.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey!" Carlos turned to see Logan pop his head from behind a wall. "You hungry?"

"Uh… Duh!" The Latino boy exclaimed as he sat down at the table. "Where is everyone?"

"Hm?" Logan turned around as he headed for the stove, "They all went down to the pool a while ago. We're all gonna catch a movie later and James and Kendall wanted to hit the pool before we go."

"Oh okay… Then what are you still doing here? Didn't you want to go too?" Carlos asked

"Sure I did," Logan said, "but I wanted to make sure you were fed before you started freaking out about where everyone went." Logan teased

_Damn it Logie… You're not making this any easier for me._ "Pfffttt… I can take care of myself!" Carlos scoffed

Logan smiled and rolled his eyes, "Suuure you can, and what would you have done for breakfast?"

"Well I would… Um…" Carlos scrunched his face as he thought about what he would eat, "Corn dogs!"

Logan laughed as he tipped the contents of the pan onto two plates, "And that's exactly why I didn't let you make your own breakfast."

Logan served Carlos and himself their breakfast of eggs and sausages. Carlos looked at his plate with wide eyes and screamed, "THANK YOU LOGAN!" while successfully tackling the taller boy to the ground.

Logan, taken by surprise by the sudden outburst of affection, gave the shorter boy a quizzical look and said "It's nothing; I mean it's just sausage and eggs."

_He's so warm…_ Carlos thought to himself not hearing Logan's remark and burying his face in the brunette's firm, but soft chest. _I could stay here forever…_

"Uh… Carlos?"

Carlos quickly got up and turned around to hide his heated face. "Oh! Sorry about that…" _Oh. Crap. I shouldn't have gotten so into that hug…_

Logan got up shrugged, "Don't worry about it! But if this becomes a regular thing, I might need to borrow your helmet." He joked.

Carlos gave a sigh of relief, _Thank God he didn't notice. And if he did, at least he didn't say anything. Oh Logie… How can you be so nice to me?_ "Well, you'll have to wrench it out of my cold dead hands before I give that to you!"

"Oh really now?" Logan challenged.

The two boys stared at each other for a moment. Then both made a mad dash for their room abandoning their breakfast for the moment. Carlos reached their room first and jumped forward to grab his helmet lying on his nightstand, but fell two feet short of his headgear onto his bed. Logan, however, saw his opening and jumped over Carlos to reach the prize. Seeing that the paler boy was about to grab the helmet, Carlos quickly pushed himself forward and knocked the helmet onto the floor before Logan could take it from him, resulting in Logan's landing on his own bed empty-handed. Both boys simultaneously fell to the floor that separated their two beds and grabbed the helmet at the same time. The two wrestled and rolled around the room fighting for dominance for a few minutes before Logan finally got to his feet and was able to pull the headgear out of Carlos' hands.

"See? I told ya!" Logan cried triumphantly as he placed the helmet on his head.

"Okay okay fine I guess you didn't have to kill me to get it." Carlos feigned exasperation.

Logan chuckled and turned in a circle, "So how do I look?"

_Like the man of my dreams has gotten even dreamier. _"Like the nerd of nerds has gotten even nerdier" Carlos laughed.

"Alright, alright enough games. We should eat before the breakfast I slaved over for you get cold." Logan said good-humoredly.

Carlos just rolled his eyes at his best friend's dramatics and smiled as he followed the now protected boy out into the kitchen to finish their breakfast. _Well, at least we can be best friends and have fun together, even though it's not what I want exactly._ Carlos thought as he talked and joked with Logan as they ate. _If he only kne-… No. I can't ruin what we have now. At least Logie's in my life. It's better than not having him at all._

Both of the boys finish and Logan begins to wash the dishes.

"Nuh-uh." Carlos grabs Logan's hand, noticing how soft it was, "You cooked breakfast, now I clean the dishes!"

"Bu-"

"No buts! It's only fair! Go down to the pool. I kept you from the fun already."

Logan hesitated and was about to protest again, when Carlos shot him a look. In response, the pale boy just sighed and thanked the Latino boy before giving him a quick hug. Carlos blushed and went right to his dishes.

The taller boy walked to the door and shouted, "I'll see you down there alright, Carlos?"

"Okay!" Came the reply.

Carlos heard the door shut and sighed as he finished the dishes. He dried off his hands and grabbed a towel and closed the door behind him, heading for the pool.

_Logie…_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys! Another update 3 days in a row! :) I've been really inspired lately, so I'm just gonna ride this out for as long as I can before I burn out :P I hope you guys are liking it. If there's anything you guys want to suggest about my writing style, feel free to tell me! I'm always looking to improve my writing :)

* * *

><p>Carlos walked out of the hotel, squinting into the sunlight. As he looked around he saw the usual kids running around the pool and teens tanning in the sun. Turning towards the jacuzzi, he saw James and Kendall relaxing and walked towards them.<p>

"Hey guys!" Carlos waved.

"Heeeyyy!" They greeted.

"What took you so long Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"I was sleeping in!" The Latino boy said

James rolled his eyes, "Yeah we kinda figured when you weren't coming down with us. What we mean is AFTER you woke up. Logan came down 30 minutes ago and said you were right behind him."

"30 minutes ago?" Carlos echoed. _Was I really gone that long?_

"Yeah 30 minutes ago! What did you do, take another nap after you came down?" James joked.

"Well I-…"

Kendall sighed dramatically, playing along. "Please don't tell me you're turning into another James. Believe me, you've had enough beauty sleep lately!"

"I haven't-!"

"Trust me Carlos, if you want to look as good as this," James motioned to himself, "then you're gonna have to do more than just getting some beauty sleep!"

"Can I ju-"

"James, you should give Carlos some of your hair… gunk!" Kendall said trying to keep it together as he looked at the frustrated Latino's face.

James' eyes widened, "Dude… That's not even funny."

The two boys took another glance at Carlos' face and burst into laughter. Carlos shot them a disgusted look and walked away. _Jerks._

The tan boy turned his eyes towards the pool, trying to find Logan. After not finding his crush in the pool, he scanned the pool deck to find his best friend sitting in a lounge chair. In the shade. Reading a book. Carlos frowned. _Not again… _He walked up to the pale boy.

"Hi Logan!" Carlos smiled.

Logan looked up from his book, "Oh hey Carlos!" he smiled in return, "What took you so long?"

_Apparently, thinking of you _does _take 30 minutes. _"I dunno, I guess I just lost track of time." Carlos set his towel down on the unshaded-lounge chair next to Logan, "Soooo…. Watcha doin'?" He asked poking the book in the pale boy's hands.

"Um… Reading?" Logan said sheepishly.

Carlos pouted, "Why don't you swim with me instead?"

"Because of… skin cancer."

"Huh?"

"You know, the sun? It _can _cause skin cancer."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "I don't think you'll get skin cancer for staying in the sun for a few hours."

"Yeah, but… I don't tan as easily as you do." Logan muttered, hiding behind his book.

_He's running out of excuses. _Carlos smiled, _How cute!_ "Yeah, you're done, come on! Let's go for a swim!" The Latino boy said, taking off his shirt.

Logan sighed, "Alright alright, I'll get in for a few minutes." He put his book on the small table separating the two chairs and mirrored Carlos' actions.

"YES!" Carlos screamed, raising both fists in there air, successfully terrifying the couple dozing off nearby.

Logan laughed and began walking to the pool's edge. Overcome with anticipation and excitement, Carlos came up behind the taller boy and tackled him into the blue water.

"GAAAHH!"

A large splash came from the pool as the two bodies plummeted into its depths. The two boys resurfaced laughing, with Carlos' hand still lingering on Logan's waist.

"Oh, sorry…" Carlos blushed, removing his hand from the boy.

Logan chuckled and playfully splashed the Latino, "No you're not! You planned on tackling me into the pool the whole time didn't you?"

Carlos sputtered as water entered his mouth. _He didn't notice?_

"Whaaat? Never!" Carlos said splashing back.

"You jerk!" Logan laughed

The two boys began a splash fight as they chased each other around the pool. Seeing that he was losing, Carlos attempted to climb out of the pool and escape the relentless barrage of water.

"No you don't!" Logan exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist and pulling him back into the water.

_Can we stay like this forever? _Carlos thought as pretended to struggle out of Logan's grip. He laughed as Logan dipped underneath the water with the smaller boy still in his arms. They both resurfaced laughing light-heartedly.

"You done struggling yet?" Logan asked into the ear of the boy in his arms.

"I- I-… Uhm…" Carlos stuttered, turning red, "Yeah."

"Good," Logan giggled, "because now, I can do this!"

Logan leaned backwards and threw Carlos behind him.

"Wai-, WHOA!" Carlos screamed as his world suddenly turned upside down and was enveloped with water.

Carlos came up with a mischievous look on his face. Logan's eyes grew wide.

"Carlos… What's going on?" Logan asked, backing away.

"Oh, nothing. Yet!" Carlos chased the pale boy around the pool until he successfully cornered Logan between the wall and his arms.

Logan laughed and looked at Carlos, "Okay you got me! What are you gonna do now?"

Carlos just stared into the taller boy's eyes, unmoving. _I don't know… What would I do if I had you? It's not like I've been in a relationship with someone I truly cared about before. Would I mess things up? Or can you overlook my flaws…? I want to at least try. _Carlos put his hands on Logan's shoulders.

"Carlos?" Logan asked, concern in his eyes for the boy in front of him.

_Even if you don't feel the same way, can we at least try? Please? I just want a chance… _Carlos shook his head of the thoughts, _What am I thinking? If I ever asked him that, it'll destroy our friendship._

"Carlos, is everything okay?" Logan asked with more concern in his voice.

The Latino boy snapped out of his thoughts and smiled mischievously, "Of course!"

Carlos moved his hands from the taller boy's shoulders down to his waist and mimicked the same maneuver that was used on him. He sighed and waited for the boy to resurface. _I wish you'd stop being so caring to me, it makes it a lot harder for me to get over you._

Suddenly, he felt something grab his ankles. _What-_

Before he could panic or process what happened, he was suddenly face-to-smiling-face with the one person who he was thinking about, underwater. Logan swam up laughing with Carlos trailing behind.

"Hey! That was low!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, but so was making me worry and then catching me off-guard." Logan said simply, smiling back at the surprised face.

"Well, that's true. Okay! We're even then!" Carlos said smiling at the boy who had apparently forgiven him already. _Sorry Logie, I didn't think I was acting so strangely…_

"Come on," Logan motioned towards stairs, "Let's get out already! I might burn soon! My skin doesn't produce melanin as quickly as you do you know."

Carlos laughed, "Well, you need the vitamin D anyway!"

He looked over to see the pale boy looking at him with a mock-surprised face.

"Wow! I didn't know you even knew about that!"

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Ha-ha very funny Logan!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" Logan said amusedly.

Carlos smiled and bumped the taller boy with his shoulder. They exited the pool and laid down on their chairs. Carlos suddenly lost all energy and felt his eyes grow heavy. He watched Logan dry off.

"I love you, Logie…" He whispered.

"What'd you say Carlos?" Logan asked as he spun around unable to hear the Latino boy the first time. But Carlos had already fallen into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Yeah... I don't know, but I didn't really like this chapter as I started getting towards the end. I feel like I milked the pool scene for more than it was worth : Anyways, review and tell me what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Four days in a row! Woooo! I'm on a roll! Hahahaha. Well, I really want to thank all of you who review each and every chapter. I never really realized how important a review was to a writer until I started getting them. After hours of outlining and writing, getting a nice little comment about my writing makes me feel like someone is watching and that they care. But, I have to thank Sum1Cooler and Ireland Maslow for reviewing every chapter. You guys are awesome :) So without further ado, here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Carlos stirred from his sleep, stretching and sighing contentedly. <em>That's the best sleep I've had in… forever!<em> He opened his eyes expecting to be blinded by the sun, but saw an umbrella shielding him from the harmful rays instead. _I'm pretty sure that wasn't there when I fell asleep…_ _Wait._ Carlos looked around at the deserted pool deck. _Where IS everyone? Wait! WHAT TIME IS IT?_ The Latino boy began to panic as he began to notice the reddish orange sky. _Oh God! Not agai-_

"Water, 35 liters... Carbon, 20 kilograms… Ammonia, 4 liters… Lime, 1.5 kilograms... Phosphorus, 800 grams... Salt, 250 grams... Saltpeter, 100 grams... Sulfur, 80 grams... Fluorine, 7.5 grams... Iron, 5 grams... Silicon 3 grams... And trace amounts of fifteen other elements… Hm…"

_Logie? PLEASE don't tell me you've been waiting for me again!_

Carlos turned in his chair to find that his fear was confirmed. Logan broke his concentration from his book and looked at the Latino boy.

"Hey, you." Logan smiled, "Have a nice nap?"

"Mhmm… But, I'm sorry…" Carlos said to the ground.

"Sorry? For what?" Logan asked, tilting his head slightly.

"For making you wait for me again…" He answered, refusing to make eye contact, "This is the second time _today_ that I've made you stay back for me."

The pale boy just chuckled, "Like I said this morning, I _wanted _to wait for you. Someone's gotta look out for you."

Carlos' heart skipped a beat, "You don't have to you know, I don't wanna be such a burden to you." He said, still refusing to make eye contact.

Logan shrugged, "It's really nothing! I've been needing some extra time to study, and if I went back to our room with James and Kendall, I _definitely_ wouldn't have gotten the chance to. I'd rather study next to a sleeping Carlos than a loud, vain James." Logan smiled.

Carlos looked up at his friend, "Really?"

"Of course!"

Carlos gave him a shy smile, relieved. "So… Where'd that umbrella come from?" He asked pointing up.

"Well, I didn't want you to get skin cancer," Logan teased, "so I gave you my umbrella so you wouldn't burn."

_You're so sweet…_ "I don't burn!" Carlos said, pretending to be offended.

"Well, maybe _you_ don't for a few hours, but sleeping in the sun for 7 hours could burn _any_one. I didn't want you to wake up from the first peaceful sleep you've had in who knows how long, with a massive sunburn." Logan explained

"Thank you Logan," Carlos said smiling, "I really appreciate it." He got up and gave the paler boy a bear hug.

When he pulled away and sat back down in his own chair, he saw a strange look on the other boy's face. _Oh no… Did I go too far?_

"Logan?"

Logan hesitated before responding, "Is everything okay Carlos? You've been tossing and turning in your sleep these past few weeks and bags are starting to form under your eyes."

_Uh-oh._ "I have? That's weird, I didn't realize I was!" Carlos lied.

"Are you sure? Nothing's been bothering you? You can always talk to me about it. I won't judge you."

_I know you won't, but this is different… I don't want things to be awkward between us if you don't feel the same way._ "Nope, nothing at all!" Carlos said, forcing a smile.

Logan looked at Carlos as if about to ask again. _I hate making you worry… _"Really Logan, I'm okay. But if something comes to mind, I'll make sure I tell you." The Latino said, trying to reassure his worried friend.

Logan looked hurt, but quickly masked it, flashed Carlos his lop-sided grin, and simply nodded. _Logie… Please… It's not your fault…_

"Wow… Look at that sky…" Logan said changing the subject.

Carlos looked up. "It's so… Pretty…"

"Yeah… It really is." Logan said, setting his book down and lying down to appreciate the natural sky show.

The two boys laid down together, enjoying the sunset and the other's company. As the sun reached its resting place and the moon draped a veil of stars over the sky, Carlos looked over at his best friend glowing in the gentle moonlight. _He really is… Beautiful. _He giggled inwardly at the strange word he used to describe his friend, _I can't think of anyone who wouldn't love you._

Logan finally tore his eyes from the sky and smiled gently towards the Latino, "Ready to go back Carlos?"

Carlos quietly nodded and the two headed back into the hotel together.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yes?"

"…Thank you for waiting for me."

"Don't worry about it, I don't know anyone else I'd want to share that sunset with." Logan replied, pulling him into a soft one-armed hug, "We really have to do that more often."

_I love you so much Logie._ Carlos just nodded, wrapping his arm around the taller boy's waist and leaning his head into Logan's shoulder.

Logan broke the hug, "So, you have to tell me something."

"Anything." Carlos answered.

"You said something right before you fell asleep, but I didn't hear you. I was gonna ask you what you said, but you were asleep before I had a chance too. What'd you say?" Logan asked.

Carlos' happy mood was immediately replaced with dread as his stomach dropped and his heart sunk. _Oh God._ _Oh God._ _Oh God._ _Oh God._ _He heard me? What do I say? _Carlos tripped and fell to the floor in an attempt to distract the pale boy from the subject.

"Carlos!" Logan knelt down, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay, I think." The tan boy said, rubbing his knee. "My knee really hurts though…" _Please let this work._

"Here, let me see." Logan said, gently moving Carlos' hand to examine the red joint, "Hm… I think it'll be okay. Nothing looks broken, but it might bruise. Do you think you can walk on it?"

"I think so." Carlos replied, standing up and pretending to limp. _Yes! He completely forgot!_

Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong arms pick him up and carry him to the elevator.

"Logan?" Carlos squeaked.

"I'm not letting you walk if it hurts you to."

_You're so romantic… _"No no no no, it's okay! I'm fine, I promise!"

The pale boy just shook his head and pressed the button to call the elevator.

"Come on Logan, I'm okay! Look, people are watching!" Carlos flailed desperately towards the lobby.

Logan didn't even turn around, "I don't care, you're hurt and I'm not gonna let you walk on an injured knee."

"Um… Uh… Er… I'm fat! I don't want you to break your back!" Carlos exclaimed, pulling out every excuse he could think of.

The tall boy chuckled, "NOW who's running out of excuses?"

The Latino boy blushed as he heard his own words echoed back at him.

"I'm not going to put you down until we're at least back in our room so you can lay down somewhere." Logan said firmly.

Carlos sighed, "Alright, fine."

Logan smiled, "Good."

Carlos smiled and wrapped his arms around Logan's neck to make it easier on the taller boy to carry him. He subconsciously nuzzled his head into Logan's shoulder, closed his eyes, and breathed in the pale boy's scent of chlorine, sun-block, and the one smell that could only be defined as Logan. _I love the way he smells._ Carlos was carried into the empty elevator the door closed behind them.

As they were moving up, Logan looked at the boy in his arms and whispered, "Don't fall asleep in my arms just yet. We still need to get into the hotel room."

Carlos giggled, "Don't worry, I'm still awake."

The elevator doors opened and the pale boy carried his friend to 2J.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I've been really bad with getting this chapter out because I've been watching Project Runway while writing this chapter :P Anyways, I really hope you guys liked it! I added a little bit more... Fluff-like things in here so you guys won't murder me. There's also a very blatant allusion to an anime. Can any of you spot it? And one more thing, there's been requests of Logan's POV, and I've been thinking about doing a sister story arc of the same story, but in Logan's POV. What do you guys think? Do all of you want an Unrequited Love: Logan's Side? Thanks for reading you guys! Review please :3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the late update. My laptop died, and with it, my outline for this story -_- So, I had to get on my desktop and start all over again. Thank you all of you who have reviewed! You guys have no idea how much a review means to me :)

By the way, the allusion in the last chapter was to Full Metal Alchemist! The stuff Logan said in the beginning of the chapter is the basic components to making a human. :)

When you get to it:

_Italics =_ Carlos

Underline = Logan

**Bold** = Both

You'll see ;) On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>As Carlos was being carried to 2J, he felt Logan stop short in front of the door. He pulled his head away from the brunette's shoulder and looked at the piece of paper taped to the front of their apartment door. <em>What's this?<em> Carlos pulled the note from the door and attempted to decipher what the scribbles, that were considered words, said. _Well, this is obviously written by Kendall._

"What's it say Carlos?"

"Hold on, I think I'm almost done decoding this ransom note."

Logan chuckled and the "injured" boy could've sworn the arms holding him held him a little closer. _Must be my imagination_... Carlos blushed.

"Well, from what it looks like, I think it says:

'Logan and Carlos, we're sick of waiting for your slow asses so we're ditching you. We'll be back around 1.

-Kendall'"

Carlos' stomach dropped as he finally deciphered the message and guilt began to sink in. _Oh no! I forgot about the movies!_

"Hey Loga-"

"Oh thank God!" Logan exclaimed, relieved.

Carlos looked up at the brunette confused, "I-... Huh?"

Logan smiled at the boy cradled in his arms, "I didn't want to watch Bad Teacher. It seemed just idiotic, and the reviews it got were absolutely horrible."

Carlos looked at him for a few seconds and shook his head, "Wait, you didn't want to watch the movie?"

"Nope!" Logan said cheerfully as he opened the door and walked into the empty apartment.

_Hm... He doesn't look like he's lying..._ Carlos thought as he scanned Logan's face for any hint of a lie. "Did you want to go at all?"

"Well... Yeah, but I didn't want to watch Bad Teacher. The last Harry Potter movie looks really good, and I really wanted to watch the new Winnie the Pooh movie, but suffering through Bad Teacher is NOT worth it." The taller boy said as he gently lowered Carlos down onto the couch.

_This couch needs to be farther from the door. _"Thank you Logan..." Carlos said shyly as the pale boy got up.

He smiled, "No problem! Now, since Mama Knight left with everyone else, I guess I'll be making dinner. So, what do you wanna eat?"

"CORN DOGS!" Carlos screamed excitedly.

Logan rolled his eyes in amusement, "How did I know you were gonna say that?"

"You know me too well at this point to _not_ know that!" Carlos said beginning to get up, "I'll help you!"

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands on his chest pushing him back down slowly. Logan's face began to get closer and closer to Carlos' until their noses were mere inches apart and Carlos' head had touched the cushion again. His heart began to beat wildly and he felt the blood rushing through his body as he began to turn red. _He's so close..._

"Uh- Um... L-... Lo-... Logan?"

"You're not allowed to get up from this couch for the rest of the night, okay?"

"Uh... Er... Sure..."

_Is he going to-_

"Good." Logan smiled, pulling his face away from his friend, "Now that we've established that, I'm going to make those corn dogs. For the rest of the night, I'll be taking care of you." He turned around and began walking to the kitchen.

Carlos stayed frozen in his spot on the couch, millions of thoughts materializing in his head at a time.

_What was he doing?_

_Was he going to kiss me?_

_Do I actually have a chance?_

_Why else would he be so close?_

_What would've happened if I just leaned forward and pretended I kissed him on accident?_

_Would he freak out?_

_Would he kiss me back?_

_Logie's never been that close to me before, could he feel the same thing I do?_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a voice coming from the kitchen, "Carlos, how many corn dogs do you want?"

"Um... Surprise me!" Carlos yelled back.

He heard the refrigerator open and close and was left back to his thoughts.

_Stop it. You're reading too much into this. Don't do something stupid that'll make him hate you! _He thought to himself violently. Carlos sighed as he began to come back to reality, _Well, a guy can dream..._ He heard the microwave buzz as it began to warm up their food and was reminded of the emptiness of the apartment.

_I have to make it up to Logie for making him miss the movie! _He thought. _Now, what could I do? Well, I can take him to see Winnie the Pooh, just us two. _The Latino boy smiled at the thought and quickly shot it down. _Then he'll think I'm asking him on a date, which... I kinda would be... Okay, well... I can get him a new textbook! _Carlos could feel his head already begin to pound as he thought of all the textbooks he'd have to look through to see if any would pique the pale boy's interest. _Okay, well that idea is definitely out. I know! We'll just have our own movie night here! That way, he'll get to watch something he actually wants to watch! (And so I can spend some more alone time with my Logie) _A little voice said. Carlos blushed, _And that would be the best part._

Carlos glanced behind him to see if Logan was coming around the corner. He heard the microwave buzz and the sound of chopping coming from the kitchen. _Okay, It's safe to go._

Carlos quickly hopped to his feet and grabbed the Tangled DVD and popped it in the DVD player. _Logie loves the computer animation in this! Plus, it's adorable, so I won't fall asleep halfway through._ He turned on the T.V., hopped back onto the couch, and laid back down right as the pale boy turned the corner and served Carlos his dinner.

"Here you go Carlos, three corn dogs and a side of salad." Logan said, setting the food down in front of him.

Carlos sat up and pouted, "Why a salad? Couldn't it have just been corn dogs?"

Logan laughed and ruffled the tan boy's hair, "Come on Carlos, you eat so unhealthy all the time! You need to balance it out every once in a while!"

Carlos eyed the greens skeptically. Finally, he sighed, not wanting to disappoint the kind-hearted boy in front of him, "Okay..."

Logan grinned, "It won't be _that _bad! Trust me."

Carlos stuck the mound of leaves in his mouth and looked at the paler boy. "Happy?" He asked, mouth full of food.

Logan stared at the discontent chipmunk-faced Latino in front of him and laughed. Carlos smiled, happy that he was able to make his crush laugh.

"So, what're we watching?" Logan asked after he settled down enough to notice the T.V. had been turned on.

"Well, I was thinking," Carlos said through a mouthful of corn dog, "since I made you miss the movie, we could have our own movie night here!"

Logan sat down close to Carlos, "Okay, sounds great! So what's the movie tonight?"

_He's sitting so close... _Carlos scooted closer to the brunette and said, "Tangled!"

"I love Tangled! The animations on Rapunzel and the environment are amazing!" Logan started.

Carlos chuckled and started the movie as he finished his dinner. _I knew he'd love it!_

As the movie played on, Logan started pointing out the technical challenges and nuances of each scene as they showed up onscreen. Carlos, completely confused and fairly certain Logan was now speaking another language, simply nodded and sang along as each song played. Then, during the scene where Rapunzel and Flynn entered the city, Carlos shivered. Logan felt the body next to him shake and looked over.

"Cold?"

Carlos nodded, "Just a little."

Logan wrapped his arm around the shorter boy and held him close, sharing his body heat. "Better?"

Carlos blushed and his heart jumped, _He's so sweet... And warm..._ "Yeah..." Carlos whispered.

Logan smiled and turned his attention back to the movie. Suddenly, Flynn and Rapunzel were on a boat in the middle of a lake and their duet began. Carlos began to sing along with Rapunzel:

"_All those days watching from the windows  
>All those years outside looking in<br>All that time never even knowing  
>Just how blind I've been<br>Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
>Now I'm here, suddenly I see <em>_  
><em>_Standing here, it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<em>

_And at last I see the light_  
><em>And it's like the fog has lifted<em>  
><em>And at last I see the light<em>  
><em>And it's like the sky is new<em>  
><em>And it's warm and real and bright<em>  
><em>And the world has somehow shifted<em>  
><em>All at once everything looks different<em>  
><em>Now that I see you<em>"

Carlos snuggled up closer to Logan as the music continued and prepared to sing Flynn's part. Then, right as he was about to sing, Logan began:

"All those days chasing down a daydream  
><span>All those years living in a blur<span>  
><span>All that time never truly seeing<span>  
><span>Things, the way they were<span>"

Carlos looked up at Logan with wide eyes, surprised he was singing along. Logan continued:

"Now he's here shining in the starlight  
><span>Now he's here, suddenly I know<span>  
><span>If he's here it's crystal clear<span>  
><span>I'm where I'm meant to go<span>"

_I love his voice..._ Carlos thought as he joined in:

"**And at last I see the light**"

"And it's like the fog is lifted" 

"**And at last I see the light**"

"_And it's like the sky is new_"

**"And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted" <strong>

Carlos leaned his head against Logan's shoulder, feeling exhausted and closed his eyes. Logan smiled gently at the boy on his shoulder and rested his head on Carlos' head.

"**All at once, everything is different  
>Now that I see you<strong>"

Carlos felt sleep coming and darkness washing over him,

"**Now that I see you...**"

Logan lifted his head and saw that Carlos had fallen asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi there! This chapter took me a while to write because I wasn't sure how I wanted to phrase everything, but all-in-all, it turned out exactly the way I wanted it :) Sorry for any grammatical errors, I got really tired of looking at the text and didn't proofread it. I'll make sure to do that later. Thank you all who review/faved/alerted this story! It's what keeps me updating constantly :) Also! Love, Unrequited (Logan's POV) is up! Check it out! Every chapter in there will correspond with the chapters in here :) However, I will have to say that since Love, Unrequited is so far behind, I'll be working on catching that up before I update another chapter for this again. Please don't hurt me! . Go check it out! There'll be some scenes that you haven't seen before ;)

(La Jolla, San Diego, California IS a real place by the way. Check it out! (I'd know, I live an hour away from it ;D))

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up in his bed and sat up, blinking. <em>That's weird... I don't remember falling asleep. How'd I get here?<em>

"Good morning sleepy head!" Logan greeted from the bathroom.

Carlos smiled_, Logie... Of course._ "Morning!" Carlos yawned

"Come on Carlos! Gustavo decided to send us to the tide pools at La Jolla for the day! He said something about not ruining an important business meeting." Logan glowed with excitement.

"La Jolla?" Carlos asked, confused, "Where's that?"

"Oh! That's right, you don't know about that place. La Jolla is in San Diego, and the tide pools they have there are on a rock-semi-cliff! Now come on! We gotta hurry!" Logan nearly bounced with anticipation.

"Okay!" Carlos exclaimed, running to the bathroom to put on his swim trunks.

Logan stepped out of his way and laughed as he saw the excitement reflected in Carlos' actions. A few seconds later, Carlos was out and they were heading into the kitchen.

"BYE MOM!" Kendall and James screamed, as they slammed the door.

"Where are they going?" Logan asked

"They said they didn't want to be stuck in a 2 hour car drive to San Diego, so they decided to go around town and do some shopping." Mama Knight said.

Carlos perked up, _That means another day alone with Logie! Yes!_

"So does that mean it's just me and Carlos?"

"Yup, Katie and I are gonna go to Disneyland instead. It's just on the way, so we'll catch a ride with you."

"Disneyland?" Carlos chirped, "I wanna go to Disneyland!"

Logan gave him a hurt look, "Don't you want to go to the tide pools with me?"

_Crap, I forgot already._ "But I'd rather go to the tide pools with you Logan." Carlos said, blushing.

Logan looked relieved and smiled, "Good, I don't want to lose to a mouse!"

"Mickey Mouse is amazing." Katie protested.

"Well, he's not stealing Carlos from me!" Logan said, pulling Carlos close to him.

Carlos turned red and looked at the ground, _Logie... No one can steal me away from you._

Mama Knight laughed, "Alright you two, break it up. We have to get to the car now if we want to make it there before the crowd."

The four of them left the hotel and got into the car waiting for them. Mama Knight pulled out her a bag of peanut butter sandwiches and handed one to every person in the car. "We didn't have time for breakfast, so I just made us PB&J for the car ride."

"Thanks Mom!" The other three responded.

The rest of the car ride was rather dull as Katie and Carlos looked out the windows. Carlos looked at Logan to see that Logan was talking to Mama Knight. Logan turned and smiled at Carlos. Carlos blushed, smiled back, and went back to looking out the window with Katie. _Logie's so cute..._

The driver pulled onto Disney Way and dropped off Katie and Mama Knight.

"Bye you two! Have fun in the tide pools!" Mama Knight waved, "The driver will pick you guys up around 8, so make sure you guys catch him on time!"

"We will!" Carlos and Logan said in unison.

"Don't be too jealous, Carlos." Katie said mischievously.

Carlos stuck his tongue out and made a face. Katie responded by pulling the skin at the bottom of her eye down and sticking out her tongue as the car drove off. Logan laughed as they watched the two get smaller and smaller.

"So, Carlos," Logan said wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder, "Watcha wanna do when we get there?"

Carlos leaned into his touch, "I don't know, look at the crabs?" _I can really get used to this._

"Well there's also a really good place right next to the tide pools that is great for snorkeling, do you wanna do that first?"

_Snorkeling? With Logie? Does he even have to ask? _"YES! Let's do that!" Carlos bounced.

Logan laughed and put his arm down.

"But what about snorkeling gear?" Carlos asked.

"I brought a pair with me," Logan held up two identical bags, "I had a feeling you might've wanted to go snorkeling." Logan smiled.

Carlos squeaked in delight and gave Logan a long hug. _You are just... Amazing Logie._

Logan laughed, "Okay okay, I get it you're welcome! But, we're here! Let's go!"

Carlos looked up, and sure enough, they were getting off in front of a small grassy field that separated the street from the tide pool cliff. The two boys grabbed their towels and the snorkeling and thanked the driver.

"Meet me back here at 8, alright?" The driver said, "I'll be back to pick you up around then."

"Okay, thank you again!" Logan said.

The two boys watched the driver drive up the long hill, waving. When the car turned the corner, the boys took in a deep breath and smelled the salty-ocean air.

Logan sighed contentedly, "I love the smell of the ocean. It's so... Comforting."

"I know what you mean!" Carlos agreed.

The pair turned around and took a moment to appreciate the environment around them. Kids were screaming and laughing, the waves were gently lapping the shore, the sun was shining brilliantly, the air was warm, but cool, everything was perfect.

Carlos smiled and closed his eyes, _Today is gonna be just perfect!_

"Come on Carlos!" Logan said motioning towards the beach below, "Let's go snorkeling!"

"Okay!"

Carlos followed the taller boy as he headed down the stairs to the beach. _I get to go snorkeling with Logie! _He thought as they took off their shirts and pulled on their fins.

When he finally put them on, Carlos stood up and attempted to walk to the water. As he walked forward, his the front of his fin dug into sand, and he went sprawling across the sand. He heard laughter from Logan and turned red, for once embarrassed of his actions in front of his crush.

"Carlos, first of all, you have to put on this," He said, holding up snorkeling masks, "Second, you walk backwards to the water!" Logan demonstrated by turning around and walking backwards, completely avoiding a problem that could be caused by the fins.

"Like this?" Carlos asked, mimicking the taller boy's movements.

"Yup! Here's your mask." Logan said, handing Carlos the bright yellow object.

"Thanks Logie!" Carlos thanked him.

"Logie?" Logan repeated, slightly surprised at the new name.

_Did I just call him Logie? Oh God, I really did._ Carlos began to panic _This isn't going to turn out well..._

"Um... Yeah! Logie! It's your new nickname!" Carlos said, "Do you like it?"

Logan looked at Carlos for a minute, making him more nervous with every passing second. _Oh my God... He's gonna know!_

Finally, Logan simply shrugged and said, "Sure, it's cute when you call me Logie."

_Cute? Did he just say it was... Cute? Oh my God! Logie thinks I'm cute! _"Okay, then you'll be Logie from now on!"

Logan chuckled at the new name as they arrived at the water, and leaned into a wave. Carlos copied his friend and began swimming around, looking for signs of fish or other animals. They swam together, looking at the different colored fish and pointed out to each other the different shapes and figures the rocks had over time. At one point, Logan swam right over Carlos took catch something before it swam out of sight. Carlos felt Logan's body slide across his own, feeling every muscle and skin come in contact with his. _Logie has a lot more muscle than I thought he did..._ He thought, slightly embarrassed at his enjoyment of the touch.

He looked over at Logan to see what it was the pale boy wanted to see so badly. The boy was staring at something with fear in his eyes. Logan's body had gone stiff and his hands began to shake as he floated at the surface of the water.

_What is he looking at? _Carlos wondered, looking in the same direction as the frozen boy. Suddenly, Carlos' stomach dropped and his heart was filled with fear and dread. Just 10 feet in front of them, was a great white shark, lurking among the coral, searching for food. _Oh... Shit._

He was frozen in fear and couldn't move his arms or legs. He just floated at the surface of the water breathing through the apparatus attached to his mask that no longer seemed like it was giving him enough air. He felt a shaking hand grasp his wrist and slowly pull him towards shore. Carlos looked up and saw that Logan and overcome his shock and was towing him to safety, fear wild in his eyes. Carlos couldn't stop looking at the shark as it began to swim closer and closer to them. _God, please help us! _Carlos looked towards shore, and hope began to fill his heart, we're almost there!

Then, out of nowhere, Logan let go of his grip and the boy next to him was ripped out of his sight. _No..._ Carlos looked behind him, the shark had bitten into Logan's leg and tossed him side to side, while Logan flailed his arms to try to get out of the animal's bite. _No..._ Carlos swam as fast as he could to the pale boy, tears collecting in his eyes, and fear for his friend stinging his heart. _No..._ Just as he was about to reach the shark, Logan was dragged further out to sea, and gave Carlos one last terrified look before he was swallowed up by the suddenly murky blue depths.

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey you guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I finally caught Love, Unrequited up to this point and started writing this chapter, but then life threw a curve ball at me and I had to deal with a ton of stuff before I could begin writing again. I know it's no excuse, and I completely understand if you all hate me at this point. Especially considering how short this chapter is. The only thing I can say is that I'll try my best to get the next chapter up, but school's starting soon and I have to get ready. Thank you all for your reviews and words of encouragement, they've kept me going back and trying to write again :)

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOOOO!"<p>

Carlos jerked awake into a sitting position, his body covered in sweat and his heart racing. His eyes were wide with fear and sorrow as stared into the darkness. He jumped as he heard a thump coming from the other side of the room. He quickly turned his head in the direction of the sound, clutching his covers with tight fists.

_What was that? Where am I? Where's Logie?_

"Car...los?" Came a disoriented voice from the other side of the room.

"Logie? Is it really you?" Carlos asked shakily.

"Logie...?" The voice repeated, "Of course it's me."

Carlos watched as a dark figure walked to his bed and sat down next to him. His eyes brimmed with tears as he began to make out the pale boy's features in the darkness.

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked, eyes full of concern.

_He's okay..._

Carlos threw his arms around the taller boy and cried into his shoulder.

"I- I... thought... you were... gone..." the Latino whimpered in between sobs.

"Gone? Why would I ever leave?" Logan asked in confusion.

Carlos simply shook his head and continued to hold on to his best friend as if the pale boy would disappear if he let go. His mind was unable to think except to feel the overwhelming sense of relief and fear that he felt.

Logan wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and held him close, rubbing Carlos' back soothingly.

"Shhh... Come on Carlos, I'm right here aren't I? I'm not going anywhere." Logan whispered as the boy in his arms continued to cry.

After what felt like an eternity, Carlos' tears stopped flowing and was replaced by soft sniffles.

Logan pulled back to look at the tan boy, "Carlos, what happened?"

"I... I dreamed that we were at a beach together and we were snorkeling. But, then we saw a shark... And ... We were swimming to shore but... But..." Carlos' voice cracked as he ran the events of his dream through his mind, "We weren't fast enough. And the shark-... Then your leg-... I didn't even-..." Carlos stopped, trying to fight back tears that were already beginning to stream down his face.

Logan sighed and looked at Carlos with sympathy and sorrow in his eyes, "Oh Carlos... I'm okay, see?"

The pale boy took Carlos' hand and guided it to both of his legs, "My legs are fine. No shark bite, no scars, nothing. It was just a nightmare."

_But it felt so real..._ Carlos rubbed Logan's thigh to check for any evidence of the attack. _How can a dream feel so real?_

"Carlos..."

"Hm?" Carlos looked into his best friend's brown eyes,

_I don't ever want to stop looking at your eyes..._

"You have to tell me what's been bothering you. I don't think I can take seeing you like this anymore."

"Um..." He looked down at his hand still massaging the taller boy's thigh, "I just-... I've been really afraid of losing you..."

"Why would you ever lose me?" Logan asked.

"Because... I... There's something about me that would make you hate me forever..." Carlos whispered, fidgeting with the covers that surrounded them.

"Carlos, we've been best friends since we've learned how to talk. What could I possibly not know about you that would make me hate you?" Logan reasoned.

"But this is different! It's about how I fee-..." Carlos stopped.

_That was too close!_

"How you feel about what Carlos?" Logan asked, clearly confused.

The tan boy sighed, "I just don't want you to look at me any differently is all."

_I can't imagine my life without you in it. Even if it's just friendship._

"Carlos," Logan grabbed his hand and gently leaned his forehead against Carlos', "No matter what it is, I'll never leave you. We've gone through so much together." Logan gave him a soft smile.

"Logie..."

_I want to tell you EVERYTHING. But..._

"I'm scared... I don't think you'll ever-" Carlos yawned, interrupting his speech.

Logan smiled and chuckled softly, "Well, we can talk about it tomorrow then. We have a big day ahead of us and you need to get some sleep."

Carlos felt cool air caressing his forehead as Logan began to go back to his own bed. As he felt the other boy's warmth slowly depart from his bed, he was suddenly filled with fear and emptiness. Without even thinking, Carlos grabbed the pale boy's hand just as he was about to walk away.

Logan turned around, slightly surprised by the sudden touch.

"What's wrong?" The taller boy asked.

"Um..." Carlos hesitated.

_Should I really ask him? What if he says no..._

"Will you... Sleep with me tonight?"

_There I did it. Now he's gonna-_

"Okay." Logan smiled, getting back into the Latino's bed.

_Oh._

"Thank you so much Logan." Carlos said, giving the taller boy a grateful hug.

He moved over to make room for Logan as the pale boy grabbed the pillow from his own bed and brought it back with him.

When the two boys finally settled in together, Carlos cuddled up into Logan's chest and breathed in his scent. Suddenly, he felt the warmth and sense of safety he had begun to realize was emanating from the pale boy.

Carlos sighed, _See, if I told you how I feel about you, you'd never let me be this close again. If that were to happen, I'd never feel safe again._

As Carlos closed his eyes, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, almost possessively. Carlos snuggled into the arms of his best friend and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly.

If only for the next few hours, all was right in Carlos' world. He was where he was supposed to be, in the arms of the boy he loved, cradled in his warmth and safety. Carlos wrapped his arms around the taller boy as he felt sleep begin to claim his senses.

_Tonight... I'll finally be able to sleep and dream._

He yawned one last time and nuzzled his head into Logan's chest.

"I love you..." He whispered.

"I lo-"

Before he could hear what was about to be said, Carlos' consciousness had been swept away by the tides of sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Now you hate me more. Yeah, sorry... But the next chapter, things will start to pick up. I promise :) But ANYWAYS, I just gotta say this before I forget, gameboy33349 has been reading my story :D He's an amaaaazing Cargan writer, and if you guys haven't read his stories yet, do it now! He's amazing at what he does ^_^


End file.
